The Foundations of a Tragedy
by Sunni D. Lockhart
Summary: Prime universe. Prince Starscream of Vos was a prodigy in every sense. The fastest of flyers, and a brilliant scientist, he had the world at his pedes. But then he fell prey to a poison...a venomous love that would destroy his life forever. Starscream Origin story.
1. Chapter 1

The Foundations of a Tragedy

-Prolouge-

The three youngling seekerlings hudled together outside the Vosnian transport. The smallest, Skywarp, was sobbing heavily and rubbing at his faceplates in an attempt to quell the lubricant that steadily streamed from his optics. "Y-you won't forget to come back, right Star?"

The addressed, only slightly taller than the purple seekerling and considerably slimmer, huffed in mock aloofness and hitched up his wings proudly. "As if I could forget to return home to assume my throne! And it's not as though it will be all that long…I'll come and visit you before I graduate too…"

The eldest, much broader in stature than his brothers, held Starscream close to his chassis, "Have fun," was all he said before releasing him.

Prince Starscream, the middle sparkling of Sovereign Queen Nightdancer, was considered to be the pride of Vos. Though he was only just a youngling, he was already in contending to be the fastest flyer ever born into the Royal Family. This would have been enough on its own, however his astonishing speed in the air was only second to his astounding intellect. It was because of these qualities that his Creator had chosen him to be first in line for the throne, instead of his elder brother, Prince Thundercracker.

Starscream had elected to attend the Science Academy in Iacon, although his brothers suspected it was only so he could show off to the Professors and make fun of how their theories paled in the light of his own.

The door to the transport slid open, beckoning Starscream to board. Skywarp was inconsolable and clung to his brother's waist, "We'll miss you, Star! Be done soon, ok?"

While Starscream rolled his optics for show, he tenderly patted the top of Skywarp's helm when he thought that no one else would see. Thundercracker pried off his emotionally distraught sibling and mildly shooed Starscream towards the transport.

Starscream shuffled, and nearly tripped over the raised lip of the transport door. His considerably high pedes certainly gave him no ease of walking. Truthfully, he couldn't wait to escape from Vos, if only just for a little while. His thirst for exploration would never be satiated if he remained stagnant, he knew that much. Besides, his affectionate siblings were overbearing. Too much so. Skywarp at least had the excuse that he was the baby, and depended on his older brothers for _everything_, but Thundercracker? He was strong; far stronger than Starscream, though he didn't like to dwell on it. He almost wished his elder would resent him just a little bit for inheriting the throne. But it seemed Thundercracker could care less, and had no great desire for ruling. He was content to follow instructions and claimed he would be much happier once placed in the Royal Guard.

He allowed his back strut to slump into his seat. Now was not a happy time for politics. The unrest in Kaon, the city of degenerates and laborers, was growing steadily worse. The city had long been under Autobot jurisdiction, and it seemed that their authority was close to crumbling. Seekers preferred to remain neutral to all other city states unless there was a matter directly concerning them. Starscream was not entirely sure whether or not he wanted it to remain that way, as either decision could have dire consequences.

Shaking his helm he opted to instead focus on his future studies. He hoped that the classes blew by quickly! He was most excited about the _exploration_ features of the Academy. He couldn't wait to prove his theories about other planets existing with intelligent life forms.

When one is as intelligent and as noticeably accomplished as Starscream, one doesn't exactly set the bar low, does one?

While the Seeker Prince turned his focus to an Astrophysics data pad, a spy probe briefly set its focus exclusively on him.

One. Brief. Second.

One.

One second was enough to set the course of his future.

The one second transmission was not missed. It's receiver, Soundwave, displayed the content of the intel report for his cohert.

Red optics glowed, clearly assessing. "Who is that?"

Soundwave cross referenced the image with the data base of the floating city, "Prince Starscream: Vosnian heir. Elite flyer. Destination: Iacon Science Academy."

Megatron stared…and stared…there was potential. The Vosnian heir was reason enough to be interested, but there was something in his optics…a cleverness, yes, a devious nature…

"We'll wait."


	2. Chapter 2

_-Present-_

_You've fallen an awful long way, Starscream. You've fallen too far for a being who can fly. _

_How could you have let this happen? You once held a future of so much promise. You were the King of the Skies…The authority on Astrophysics…How did this happen?_

_You threw everything away like a fool. _

_You threw it all away…for HIM._

_And where did it get you? For just when you thought you had all you ever wanted…_

_You found, for the first time, you had made a miscalculation. A catastrophic miscalculation. You lost everything and gained nothing. _

_You've been selfish, though that's no surprise, you've always been selfish. _

_You may have never had a good spark, Starscream…but you never would have become__** this**__ without the push. _

_There is very little time left…_

_Perhaps it is about time you recognized yourself for the failure that you are…where did it start…? Of course…that day…_

-The Past-

-Iacon Science Academy-

It was wholly agreed upon that Starscream was brilliant. He was so brilliant that several of the professors would be well out of work, were it Starscream's desire to teach.

It was also wholly agreed upon that he was not well liked. He was haughty. He was rude. Everything he did was usually for entirely self serving purposes. It wasn't only the professors who were tired of his brazen disrespect, but the students. It was bad enough that an adolescent seeker, half the age of 80 percent of the students, scored higher on the examinations than anyone else, but he mocked them openly for it too? It was not to be borne.

This didn't seem to bother the young Prince too terribly. He found their company tiresome, and shouldn't need their approval regardless. He acknowledged their poor opinion of his character with little chagrin, and delighted in that despite their general dislike of him, they couldn't help but retain respect for his scientific prowess.

Besides, who cared for the approval of a gaggle of mindless dunder-helms, when he had the approval of the only bot he cared to associate with?

Skyfire was Starscream's opposite in a way that was almost comical. Starscream was slight, he was gargantuan. Starscream was loud, he was soft-spoken. Starscream was mean, he was gentle.

He was, however, nearly equally clever. Starscream liked him immensely, and refused to accept the companionship of any other mech.

Skyfire consequently adored him.

The two sat in Starscream's personal laboratory, intently watching a bubbling test tube held over the burner. "It isn't reacting…why is it _still_ not reacting?" the tiny seeker growled in irritation.

Skyfire fumbled over the hastily computed formula on a datapad, "Maybe we are still missing a chemical component or otherwise a molecular coding?"

Starscream tapped his slender claws on his helm, "Maybe one really just can't concoct synthetic energon…"

"Don't think like that, Star. We just need to re-work the formula a few more times, but we can do it!"

He switched off the burner, "I don't feel like crunching anymore numbers today. We'll try it again later."

Skyfire moved to store the chemicals for later use, all the while watching Starscream in concern, "But chemistry always makes you feel better." He walked behind him and gently rubbed the gap between his wings, "Is Professor Moonracer being an afthead again?"

Starscream raised a sculpted brow ridge, "When isn't he? But it's not that. Sky…do you wanna go do something?"

The large shuttle paused in confusion, "Like what? Go flying? You hate it when I go with you, I can't keep up with you."

"No, I meant do you want to go _do_ something. I want to go to Kaon."

At that Skyfire leapt back in surprise, "_Kaon?_ But why? It's unsafe, and uneducated and…"

"I'm bored! I want to see something different for once! I thought you had more courage Skyfire; don't tell me you're afraid." Starscream smirked tauntingly.

It wasn't so much his dislike of being called cowardly, rather his fear of disappointing Starscream that lead him to stammer a negation and express his desire to go.

Sneaking out of Iacon had been surprisingly easy. It may have been perhaps because everybot knew they would do better to give someone like Starscream a wide berth.

When the two fliers stepped off the transport into Kaon, Starscream was revolted; But also intrigued. There is always a sort of macabre fascination with circumstances so decisively below one's own. Smog was thick, and grime blanketed positively everything. Skyfire was shaking with nerves behind him, "Starscream, let's go back. Everybot is staring at us."

And indeed they were. Lascivious mechs were dragging hungry leers up and down Starscream, mainly focusing on his legs and wings. Starscream sneered in warning, and tugged Skyfire along behind him, "Don't be such a sparkling. Let's go see what these rust buckets do for entertainment around here."

It was certainly a far cry from what _they _did for entertainment. Brothels lined the crowded walkways in droves, in which starved looking mechs and femmes sat on display without their plating. Some looked even younger than Starscream, which made him cringe in disgust. Skyfire, ever modest, covered his optics with his servos.

As they passed by one, a patron mistook Starscream for being for sale, and grabbed at his wings, "Aren't you pretty~. Looking for a good time?"

Starscream hissed and swiped at the mech with his claws, "Get away from me at once! How dare you lay your filthy servos on me?"

The mech growled in annoyance, and reeled back a fist to strike. Skyfire quickly intervened, lifting Starscream into his arms and dashing down the walkway. Once out of range, he lowered his friend to the ground, "Can't we go back now? I told you this city was dangerous."

Starscream huffed, and was about to relent, when a flyer caught his optic. Turning, he examined it. It was for a gladiatorial match, in an arena not too far from where they stood, starting in only a few breems! "We can leave as soon as I see this fight."

Skyfire blanched, "A fight? Isn't that rather…undignified? Star?"

"Stop being so cowardly, Skyfire! Go back if you're really so afraid, but I'm going to the match." With that he jettisoned off the direction indicated by the poster.

The shuttle floundered in horror. What if Starscream was accosted again? What if he was kidnapped? He was so little, he wouldn't stand a chance. "W-wait! Starscream! Wait for me!" He hurried after him as quick as he could.

The arena was packed. Surly mechs cheered in blood lust as they waited for the contenders to step out. Starscream tried to make himself as invisible as possible. He waited with baited breath for the fighters to emerge. What sort of builds would they have? What sort of weapons? His thrusters clicked against the floor in anticipation.

The first opponent entered the arena. He was massive, 'Even bigger than Skyfire' Starscream thought. He was ugly, he walked with big, lumbering strides, and he was snarling and grunting like a great dumb beast. 'Where is the finesse in this if it's just two enormous idiots clobbering each other?' he whined to himself in disappointment.

In this next moment, his universe would change. This next moment would lay the cornerstone for his future of despair. This next moment would be the beginning of his steadily escalating demise.

Megatron was a mech of great aspirations. His power would live in infamy for all time in recorded Cybertron history. Primus saw fit to allow time to run its course, and allow Megatron to make his strides. For that, Megatron needed Starscream.

And so, some would say Primus sent down a piercing, poison bolt of passion to strike the unsuspecting seeker through the spark.

The pain that hit Starscream at the sight of the imposing Gladiator was terrible. It was as terrible and overwhelming as the faceplates of this mech that exuded strength.

He was besotted.

And in an instant all was ruin.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Nightdancer's Memory Log

The Past

When I gave birth to my first son, I had foolishly made not made sufficient expectations. He was plenty healthy, and plenty strong, but that was the most I could say for him. As he grew, he made no progression. He shows nothing but the most basic intelligence, has no dynamic personality, and possesses no great beauty. He did not impress me, and I have no patience for anything that does not impress me.

Thankfully, when I learned I was to have another sparkling, I made sure to prepare better. I vowed to have a sparkling that would shake the foundations of Cybertron.

When my Starscream was born, I knew that Primus had granted me my desire. He was the most beautiful seekerling that ever was seen. He had the sleekest, most elegant frame. His colors were vibrant and catching. He would be the loveliest mech anywhere when he was grown.

As he matured, and I had given birth to my third son, Skywarp, I noticed that he possessed a tenaciousness that his brothers did not. Despite Thundercracker being his superior in physical strength, and Skywarp having an edge with his unique ability to teleport, Starscream easily outmatched them in their games.

He is wickedly clever, very resourceful; he is bountifully skilled in the art of deception as well. I was in awe of how he would inspire sympathy, or gain favor from others by making himself seem weaker and pitiable. He had a talent for manipulation, my son did.

I've chosen him as my successor. He was very taken with the idea, though I don't think it surprised him. I confess, Starscream is frightening to me at times with how well he calculates us all.

Vos needs a leader like him. Primus knows that trouble is well on its way towards us. It has become impossible to ignore the increasing unrest in Kaon towards the Autobots. Rebellion will soon come. I cannot pretend that this matter does not concern us in the long run.

Reports of this gladiator 'Megatron' have reached me. I am uneasy about him. He is a sight to behold indeed; something in his stature sends a shiver down my back strut, and not pleasantly. The way he has fanned the flames of outrage in his district is formidable, and he is a force to be reckoned with.

I fear he will attempt to win our favor soon. He is looking for warriors, and flight capables are great assets in warfare.

I will soon call my son home to me from Iacon. I can only hope that the inevitable tides of war will be kept at bay long enough for Starscream to orient himself with his position. No easy reign lies ahead of him, and I pray that he transitions from scientist to monarch without much struggle.

-Iacon Science Academy-

Skyfire watched the change in his friend with sadness. Ever since that night in Kaon, Starscream spent less and less time with him in the lab, and more time sneaking out to watch that awful gladiator.

His obsession grew with each day. He excused it as research on the political strife, but Skyfire knew it was more than that. Why else would he download all those visual files of Megatron alone?

It wasn't fair…He loved Starscream more than anything. This Megatron was barbaric, unattractive, and had no appreciation for science. How could Starscream like somebot like that?

He stared blankly through the lens of his telescope, not even registering the galaxy he was meant to be observing. He wished Starscream would forget this silly fling and get back to his studies soon. He really needed Star's help in Astronomy, and they would both fall behind if they didn't start working again.

He was about to stop even trying to pay attention to his work, when he heard the swish of the door. Their Astrophysics professor, Moonracer, entered. He looked tense and rigid, but relaxed when he saw it was Skyfire alone who occupied the room, "Glad I caught you, Skyfire. Hard at work, I see."

Skyfire hurried to stand respectfully, "Sir! How can I help you?"

The aging mech approached him, a datapad in his servo. "I came to talk to you about the Galactic Exploration mission. As you know, the term is coming to a close, and we have selected the two students who qualify to participate in the expedition." His eyes shifted uneasily, "It's no secret that you and Prince Starscream have received the highest marks in your overall studies this term. I came to congratulate the two of you, but I notice that his highness is absent."

Skyfire's spark was racing and fluttering with excitement. The space exploration! He and Starscream had been waiting STELLARCYCLES for this! This is exactly what was needed to break his friend out of his funk. "Yes, sorry Sir, he had to step out for a bit, but I speak for both of us when I say we are beyond honored! This means so much to us!"

Moonracer seemed nonplussed, "Of course, Skyfire. I bid you good evening." He left without another glance at his pupil.

Skyfire was ecstatic. It was more than perfect. Starscream would forget all about that gladiator assuredly.

-Kaon-

Starscream watched transfixed as Megatron ripped another mech's helm from his shoulders. He felt his optics go dim, and his knees buckle as he let out a mighty roar of victory from the center of the pit. He should have felt embarrassed by his immodesty, but the only thing he could center on was the fierce look in Megatron's optics and his heavy strides towards the exit of the battle arena.

The other mechs watching the match had started to file out of the stadium, but Starscream was rooted to his spot, his talons clutching the chain link of the wire cage. He couldn't describe this fixation…it was wholly nonsensical.

He had to see him.

He had to introduce himself.

Had he been in a more rational mindset, he would have asked himself, 'For what? To get his autograph? You're not a mewling, horny school-femme. This has gone too far already. Go back to the academy, you have studying to do.'

Alas, he did not raise these points, and before he knew it he was racing around the perimeter of the stadium, trying to find the entrance to the underground. When he finally found the stairs that lead to the chambers below, he was stopped by a guard.

"Where do you think you're going? Clear out, match is over," He grunted.

Starscream hitched up his wings, puffed out his chassis and held his helm high, "Let me pass, I want to see Megatron."

At this, the mech laughed, "So does everybot else. You'd better run along home, little sparkling. Not too many mechs around here can be trusted to behave around you, pretty as you are."

Starscream frowned, weighing his options: 'Fight? That's out, he's twice my size. Argue? He looks short on patience; I wouldn't get three more words in. Flatter? Hmm…not much to work with. Look helpless? That could work.'

He drooped his eyes, curved his shoulders in, and sank his wings till they nearly touched the floor, "Please let me see him? My creator won't let me come home until I ask him a question."

The guard didn't seem interested, "Clear out, I won't tell you again."

Hissing, he stomped off. He would see Megatron eventually. He had been a little unfair to Skyfire afterall…it was high time he went back.

Before he could even make it back to the entrance, a tall, slender mech had crept out of the shadows and stalked towards him. Starscream's spark leapt in surprise. He didn't have a face…it was most unnerving.

"If you're telling me to get out, I'm leaving already," Starscream snapped.

The faceless mech shook his head and gestured with his long thin claw to follow. Intrigued, Starscream followed without question. He was lead to a shadowed corridor just outside the arena. The faceless mech stared at him for several kliks.

Starscream clicked his stilettos angrily, "Well? What do you want?"

The mech's visor flashed, as if in apprehension, before a monotone voice spoke. "I am Soundwave."

The seeker narrowed his optics.

The visor flashed again, this time displaying a more familiar face. Megatron. Starscream leaned forward instantly, his attention captured.

"Hello Prince Starscream of Vos. I am Megatron, but I think we both know how familiar you are with me at this point."

Starscream blanched at this comment.

"This is my first lieutenant, Soundwave. I've asked him to give you this message. I've seen you several times during the matches, and I am honored that you would attend. I'd like to discuss several things with you, perhaps we could learn more about one another. Of course, because of your political position, it is not yet appropriate for us to meet face to face. In the mean time, Soundwave will be extending my messages to you where you reside in Iacon. You have my regards." The message fizzled out.

Starscream's intakes stilled. This was certainly…an intriguing development. Soundwave bowed politely, before slinking back into the darkness.

This was getting out of control…But he was in too deep now. He was associating with rebel…he didn't seem to care.


End file.
